1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-sensitive paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional heat-sensitive papers, a heat-sensitive developing layer which develops on heating is formed on the surface thereof. Hence, with this kind of heat sensitive paper, a given part can be developed by heating the heat-sensitive developing layer on the given part. Such heat-sensitive recording papers are widely used as recording papers for facsimiles, computers, recorders, card issuing machines and the like.
As the sheet substrate for a conventional heat-sensitive recording paper, white paper or the like has been used and characters, patterns and the like are developed in black, red, blue, et cetera, when the heat-sensitive developing layer is heated.